Orre's Return
by sonicfan7895
Summary: Wes thought that he had defeated two evil organizations hellbent on world domination. Now those two evil organizations have merged together, while one has arisen from the ashes. Wes has a whole new challenge to face, while his old enemies get stronger and stronger every second. Will Wes defeat this new menace? Rated M for acts of violence, abuse/neglect, and language.
1. Cipher's at it again

Orre's Return

By Hollis Pierman

WARNING: This story contains acts of severe violence, abuse/neglect, and frequent use of coarse language. Viewer discretion advised. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon in any way; Nintendo and GAME FREAK own it.

Author's Note: This story takes place in Orre, once again, but years before the XD saga. SInnoh Pokemon are present within the story, as well as a few Unova Pokemon, but only a few.

Chapter 1: Cipher's at it... again.

Wes, the hero of the region of Orre had seen many pokemon throughout his adventures, with his Umbreon and Espeon; he had seen many pokemon beaten, left to die, starved, and just plain killed, because to some people, pokemon are merely toys, child's playthings. Wes, on the other hand knows better, due to his class standing in society; throughout Orre, he is recognized as a hero, who never wants interviews with media, even those from other regions. He believes that respect should be spread in a less... explosive way. He should've taken at least one interview though, because now with no one knowing whether or not Wes is even there or not, Cipher has suddenly sprung back to life, and gone back to their old ways, with more than just extreme prejudice. Cipher is an organization that takes pokemon, and artificially closes the "door to their hearts", and the result is a Shadow Pokemon, which is a Pokemon that is surrounded by a purple aura that certain people or things can see. They can only use specific moves, and can regain themselves through a process called "purification". Made possible through the use of a Time Flute, which is now extremely rare, if non-existent now, or by using scents and massaging your Pokemon, or by just walking around with your pokemon and battling with them. Not only this, but new pokemon were discovered just recently. Pokemon from a region

Wes spent the last couple of years battling Cipher, and took down their boss, Evice, who was arrested and sent to federal prison with no chance of parole, and an extremely high chance of death via the gallows. Now, thanks to his trickery and deceiving tactics, he has escaped from prison and is wanted dead, with a very large bounty on his head. Cipher had spent the last couple of years gathering members willing to continue the saga of the Shadow Pokemon. The Under and all the people working with Wes years ago still keep in contact with Wes, while Eagun, the old man living out the rest of his days at Agate Village, had passed away. Crushed by grief and sorrow, his wife passed away shortly afterwards. They were buried near the altar where Shadow Pokemon were once purified, being watched over by Arceus, and watching over Wes in all of his travels, wishing him the best of luck. With Cipher's return, Wes has to return to the place that started his heroism in the first place; Team Snagem's Hideout. He hopped on his motorcycle, and headed out.

LATER...

Wes had arrived at the entrance to the Snagem Hideout, eager to start his journey in Orre all over again; he knew that this time, his opponents would be stronger, as well as the pokemon he had to purify. This journey is the hardest he'll ever face, but if he doesn't finish the job once and for all, the world will be doomed, leaving all pokemon to Cipher's control. He entered in the hideout, expecting thugs to attack him. To his surprised, ever since Gonzap's defeat, the hideout has remained empty. No one is inside right now, and nothing is left; just an empty building. Wandering throughout the building, Wes found absolutely nothing; the building was completely stripped of everything Team Snagem. They must've finally moved away for good. However, in what was once Gonzap's office, a note was left on the wall, and it was addressed directly to Wes. It read,

"Wes, look what you've _done_ to us. You've **ruined** us for good! So we're moving on to join the newly reformed Cipher, and if you want to see if we haven't gotten stronger, meet me at Pyrite City Colosseum, to face an endurance match against my teammates! _I__will__have__my__revenge_! -Gonzap of Cipher"

Well, at least now we know where he is, and we already know what he looks like. With a destination at hand, as well as a new goal to achieve, Wes exited the building, and drove off on his motorcycle, to the crass city of Pyrite.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_**First **__**new **__**story **__**in **__**a **__**little **__**while**__**! **__**Hope **__**you **__**all **__**like **__**it**__**, **__**and **__**be **__**sure **__**to **__**post **__**a **__**review **__**or **__**two**__**! **__**My **__**stories **__**run **__**on **__**user **__**reviews**__** (**__**much **__**like **__**everyone **__**else**__**'**__**s**__**), **__**but **__**I **__**may **__**not **__**post **__**as **__**many **__**chapters **__**as **__**often**__**, **__**as **__**I **__**have **__**high **__**school **__**to **__**worry **__**about**__**.**_


	2. Pyrite's Haunting Memories

Orre's Return

By Hollis Pierman

WARNING: This story contains acts of severe violence, abuse/neglect, and frequent use of coarse language. Viewer discretion advised. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon in any way; Nintendo and GAME FREAK own it.

Author's Note: I'm hoping that the story becomes more popular, and that you guys will continue to read and enjoy these, as much as I am writing these. Thanks a bunch! Also, in a future scene (which is a battle), Shadow Claw is its own individual move, not a Shadow-based move. However, I feel that it should be treated like it, so that's how it's going to go. Also, the battle scene may seem a bit long; that's because it is. So, the first battle is written out, but the next two will be skipped, so next chapter will be the long battle against Gonzap.

Chapter 2: Haunting Pyrite Memories

Wes arrived in Pyrite Town at last, after 5 hours; during the night, Pyrite is said to have exceeding amounts of criminal activity. So far, there hasn't been any, as far as Wes could see. He decided to first pay a visit to the Sheriff's Office just a little bit down the way; he was walking along a ghastly road, and between each building, Wes saw them. The few people who neglect their pokemon, who leave them chained to a post with no food for weeks on end, who beat their pokemon half to death, and say "Walk it off," and those who just plain abuse their pokemon and release them if they don't do well in battles. The very thought of this made Wes cringe, and sent shivers down his spine.

He entered the sheriff's office, only to find it barren. No inmates, no deputy, no nothing, not even the sheriff himself. Everyone was gone. He felt a vibration and a ringtone in his coat pocket; his old P*DA had rung, signaling an e-mail had been received. It was from an unknown sender, which read,

"To whom it may concern.

If you're reading this, all the citizens and tourists of Pyrite are now hostages to our will. If you surrender yourself now, Pyrite's citizens will be freed immediately. However, failure to comply will result in the death of everyone here, including you. Pick your poison..."

Wes was now caught between a dire situation; risk himself for the lives of many, or risk the lives of many for himself. Both poisons may very well get himself killed. It's a risk he'll need to take in order to save the people of the town. He needed to negotiate with whoever is behind this. He needed to see whether or not Gonzap was still at the Colosseum, so he immediately ran over there as fast as he could. The attendant looked up in sudden relief to see Wes standing in the building, and she asked,

"Are you here to stop them?" in a whisper tone. Wes nodded, and the attendant pointed the way to the colosseum grounds, which were behind the big iron gate still standing after so many years.

Standing in the middle of the colosseum grounds, were mysterious men and women in gray-ish outfits, and wearing ridiculous-looking ascots around their necks. The biggest one of the bunch, with no doubt being Gonzap, the former leader of Team Snagem, due to his bolty mustache.

"So you've finally come, Wes... You've been a pain in my ass for the last time, and Cipher will stop you so we will take over all of the pokemon in the world! Standing behind me are all of Pyrite Town's lovely citizens, including the not-so-brave and powerful Sheriff. If you surrender yourself right now, all of these people will be freed, while you will take their place. Fail to cooperate, and not only you, but all these people will be taken away, to die a slow, painful death... by torture. You going to get down, or lay down?"

Gonzap, although clearly not being gangster enough to say that, put Wes in a pickle. The lives of many, or the life of him? He had to compromise with Gonzap, so he challenged him and three other grunts to battle. If he loses, he'll let himself go, and let his pokemon be taken, and let everyone to die with him, but if he wins, everyone must be set free, and they must leave here, never to be seen here again. All the grunts seem to agree with this idea, because they think that they are going to win, due to the fact that they have stronger pokemon. Gonzap eventually comes to a decision,

"Alright. It's a deal. You'll face off against the three grunts you challenged first, respectively, and then you'll face me."

The first grunt walked forward to the circle, where trainers stand, as Wes did also. An epic endurance round was about to begin; no healing, and no rules. Wes will determine the fate of many citizens of Pyrite, as well as his own life. Wes sends out one of his old Shadow-turned purified pokemon, Metagross. The grunt sends out a Breloom, and so the battles begin here.

The grunt makes the first move,

"Breloom, use Mach Punch!" The creature speeds forward at incredible speed, and punches the giant living mech for a little bit of damage. The mech shakes it off like it was nothing, and receives Wes' order to use a Psychic attack, though Wes hadn't spoke a word. The giant supercomputer's "X" in the middle of its head started to glow, as well as its already lit eyes, and the Breloom was lifted up in the air. The Metagross then flung the Breloom into a wall of the colosseum, to land in the stands. The attack did super-effective damage, leaving bruises and a chip of its head lying on its body. The Breloom had been knocked out, no sweat.

"Grr! Breloom, return!" The grunt held up the Pokeball and a red stream shot from the capsule, sucking the damaged creature back into its safe place. The grunt murmured to the ball,

"You worthless piece of shit! I can't believe you didn't even last a turn! You are the most useless Pokemon I have ever owned, and you are never getting any food until we get back to base, understand?!" Realizing his voice reached a little bit farther in volume, Wes heard every word he had said. _What__a__disgusting__trainer_, he thought.

"Lucario, I choose you!" A white stream shot out of the grunt's next capsule, releasing an anthropomorphic jackal-like creature, with blue fur covering most of its body. Wes' new Snag Machine suddenly activated at the sight of the Lucario, and showed a small pane of glass with a camera on the front. Wes looked through and saw a purple aura surrounding the jackal, signifying its shadow status. His first Shadow pokemon within his sight, he prepares his Metagross for the worst.

"Lucario, use Shadow Sphere!" The jackal put its paws a couple of inches apart from each other, and concentrated using the purple aura of the heart;s closed door. A ball of pure shadowy energy appeared and grew as it concentrated more, until it was at an optimal size to fire at the mech. Wes ordered Metagross to dodge, but as the jackal fired, the sphere immediately found Metagross and hit it with such force, that Metagross almost shut down; its X chipped in many different areas, and almost all gone, one of its legs malfunctioned, and purple bolts flying out of its circuitry. Wes decided to switch out, and give the mech a well-deserved rest, complementing its stupendous work, and promised it some food. Wes summoned his next pokemon, his Espeon, Dawn, to the field. She was a strong pokemon, and willing to do anything to defend her master. Dawn opened up using Calm Mind, raising its special powers by a little bit, as well as her defense against projectiles and other things. The grunt gave his next order,

"Lucario, use Shadow Claw!" The jackal rushed forward and charged up its claw with the shadow energy it used before in Shadow Sphere, and ran towards Dawn. Wes ordered Dawn to dodge and use Future Sight. Since Dawn is an espeon, it was able to read the lucario's movements and quickly dodge the jackal's movements and launch the attack. The grunt ordered the next move, but the lucario's aura suddenly changed from purple to red with shades of black. Wes remembers this is Hyper Mode, where a Shadow pokemon's critical hit ratio increases, but it may deal damage to itself at times. This gave Wes the opportunity he needed, and put up a Reflect, so that it will reduce the damage of the next physical move. This passed the first turn for Future Sight, but the grunts always seem to forget easily, so he ordered the next move.

"Lucario, use Shadow Rush!" The jackal became surrounded by the blood-red aura, and charged toward Dawn at full speed. Lucario tore through the shield no problem, but was slowed down, only dealing a little bit of damage to her. However, it was super effective, and it dealt quite a number on her; a couple of bruises here and there, but nothing serious. Wes ordered the last attack before Future Sight came into effect. He ordered Confusion on the jackal, and Dawn sent forth an invisible psychic wave, spinning Lucario around like a ballerina, until it was confused. Finally, Future Sight came into being, as a strange, unknown wave of psychic energy out of nowhere hit lucario, almost to the point of knocking it out. The lucario was too weak to do anything; Wes, seizing the opportunity, pulls out a Pokeball with the Snag Machine's hand, and throws it at the lucario. An explosion of energy occurred on contact, as the lucario disappeared into the red and white sphere. The ball landed on the ground, as both Wes and the grunt looked eagerly; one was hoping it to be snagged, to free it from tyranny, while the other was hoping to keep it, and keep abusing it in the process. The ball shook once... twice... three times... _CLICK__!_ Lucario was successfully snagged out of the grunt's possession. The ball quickly disappeared, into Wes' PC account. The grunt still had his injured Breloom to send out, so he sent it out, only to have it being attacked by Dawn's Confusion. The attack, instead of spinning the breloom, attacked it with enough force to knock it down, unconscious. Wes had won the first of four battles.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Snagged Cipher Clean for now

Orre's Return

By Hollis Pierman

WARNING: This story contains acts of severe violence, abuse/neglect, and frequent use of coarse language. Viewer discretion advised. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon in any way; Nintendo and GAME FREAK own it.

**Author's Notes: Finally! The battle against Gonzap! Credits to jazminewriter for ideas on this chapter! Can't wait to see how this will look on the site; I know Chapter 2 looks good! Here we go!**

Chapter 3: Snagged Cipher Clean... for now.

Finally, at daybreak, two trainers stand left; Wes, hero of the region of Orre, looking to stop the merged Cipher, who re-emerged after a merger with Team Snagem. And the other was Gonzap, former leader of Snagem, who decided to merge Snagem and Cipher, in exchange for breaking Evice out of prison. The events of the past make it back to not only Wes, but Gonzap as well; for Wes, sweet victory, and for Gonzap, bitter defeat. Gonzap plans revenge against Wes, but we'll need to see whether or not Wes will succeed. Gonzap sent out his first pokemon, a mysterious pokemon which is called "Luxray" in the region it came from. The luxray looks like a feline of some sort, and it seems to be an electric-type according to the P*DA. Wes didn't have any ground-types on him, and all of his pokemon were exhausted after the last three battles. Typhlosion's fainted, as well as Dawn, Drago (salamence) and metagross. He must make use of the last two pokemon he has, or otherwise he loses, and Pyrite will still be in Cipher's hands, and that means the blood of all the citizens of Pyrite will soak on Wes' hands. All he has left is his absol and the lucario that he was able to snag from the first grunt. He has to go for lucario; it's his only chance so far. Wes grabbed the pokeball and threw it to the battlefield; the capsule exploded with white light as it opened, releasing the almost 4 foot tall jackal on the battlefield. It was do or die, starting now.

Gonzap made his first move,

"Luxray, use Howl!" The feline howled very loudly, raising its attack stat. Wes had to think carefully on the choice of move, otherwise he's screwed. Wes ordered lucario to use Bulk Up. Lucario concentrated, as the muscles in its body bulked up a lot, raising its attack and defense stats. Gonzap thought very carefully on this next move.

"Alright luxray, use Thunder Fang!" The lion's teeth suddenly filled with electricity as it charged forward. The cat jumped towards the buff jackal, roaring with such ferocity before biting its neck. The electricity surged right through lucario, but it did only a little damage thanks to the effects of Bulk Up. What's left is only a bite mark, with blood dripping from them. Wes finally ordered the attack "Bone Rush" against the big cat. Bone Rush, being a Ground-type move, will deal a lot of damage against luxray and other Electric-types. The jackal concentrated, and formed a bone out of pure aura, gripping it with its huge paws. Charging forward at full speed, the jackal hits the luxray once, twice, three times, and four times before being knocked back pitifully by the lion. Bones were fractured, gashes made, and hardly-noticeable black eyes were inflicted on luxray, and the lion staggered and fell on its legs, unable to muster any strength to fight, let alone stand, as lucario made the bone dissolve in thin air. Luxray was defeated. Gonzap pulled out its pokeball, and said,

"Luxray, return." The ball opened, as a beam of red made contact with the bruised lion, and sucked it back in. Who knows what might happen to the poor pokemon once they get back. Maybe getting permanently boxed away in Gonzap's PC account. Gonzap sends out his next pokemon,  
"Flareon, I choose you!" He threw another pokeball, and it exploded with blue energy as it opened, and out came the fiery fox, flareon. Wes' Snag Machine reacted to the sight of the fox, and showed him it was the aura of shadows; it's heart is closed. To put bluntly, that's a Shadow flareon. Wes is going to have a challenge ahead of him. Definitely. Wes ordered the first move, lucario's signature move, "Aura Sphere". Lucario focused a glowing ball of aura between its two paws, until it got to a size big enough to throw at flareon. The jackal fired the ball at high speed.

"Flareon, jump and dodge!" Gonzap ordered. The fox obeyed, but lucario quickly caught control of the ball, and started redirecting it towards the flareon.

"Flareon, keep trying to dodge it as best you can!" he ordered. The fox landed on the ground, and started running very fast to lose the incoming ball, even going so far as to jump through the stands, and running across the stadium. Wes' plan is to keep Flareon running enough so that it can't keep up running. About 2 minutes passed, and the fox looked exhausted, and tripped and fell over. The ball quickly closed in on the fox, and impacted with such force, that it took one hit to have it stunned. Wes pulled out a pokeball, and with the throw from the Snag Machine, the ball made contact, and energy exploded as the flareon was sucked into the red and white capsule. The ball landed, as Wes, his lucario, and Gonzap looked eagerly; if Wes succeeds, Pyrite Town will be saved, and Cipher will have to evacuate. But if Wes fails, he still has to snag it. The ball shook once... twice... three times... click! Flareon was successfully snagged out of Gonzap's possession! Gonzap, clearly scootrified, runs over to the ball to try and take it, but the ball quickly disappears into Wes' PC account. While Wes returns his lucario, Gonzap falls to the ground on his knees, cursing loudly and making big holes in the ground with his fists, like any big, blubbering baby would. Gonzap, unbeknownst to Wes, had remembered a plan he hatched all along, so he gets up, feigning submission, pulling out 4,500 Pokedollars. Wes reached out to Gonzap to take the money; as soon as Wes made contact with the money, Gonzap grabbed his arm with his other hand, and yelled,

"**NOW!**" The grunts remember the signal, and pull out guns on all the townsfolk. Wes was fooled so badly that he puts a certain cat from a cartoon he saw to shame.  
Gonzap grabbed Wes by the hair, forcing him on his knees, looking at the poor townsfolk =, and said,

"Don't try any funny business, Wes! Make one false move and Pyrite Town's dead! Either you surrender and we take you and Pyrite away, or we kill the townspeople and take you away we could just kill you all together." Gonzap negotiated. Now Wes is in a dire situation the likes of which he hasn't faced before! He either must let all of Pyrite be killed and taken over by Cipher, or surrender himself and be taken away with the rest of the town. Either way, the blood will shed on Wes' hands. He had to do what's best for the people, and try to prolong the suffering for as long as possible. Wes hung his head low, and gave into submission.  
"Excellent! Grunts, ho!" The grunts forced the citizens to get up and go to the hover car that was parked outside all along. They were all forced inside, one by one, but Wes was saved a spot in the front, while two grunts sat in the back with Pyrite's citizens. The hover car started and took off. Wes was clearly doomed.

**Well. That was certainly a long chapter to write! And it certainly turned out great! Once again, credits to jazminewriter for pitching some ideas! Go check her out, as she's working on a Colosseum story herself! Remember to rate and review, and be sure to follow me!**


	4. Tournament of Fate Part 1

Orre's Return

By Hollis Pierman

WARNING: This story contains acts of severe violence, abuse/neglect, and frequent use of coarse language. Viewer discretion advised. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon in any way; Nintendo and GAME FREAK own it.

Chapter 4: Tournament of Fate Part 1

The hover car finally stopped at a building shaped like a typical diamond or a rhombus converted into 3-D. The door opened as the grunt and Gonzap forced Wes outside, and the three grunts opened the back door to force Pyrite Town's denizens out and into the open. Guns pointed to the crowd, they were guided by Gonzap into the giant building, through giant metallic doors. The building was everything you'd expect from a 21st century technologically-tiered laboratory; it was like a tricked out Silph-Co. building, but with lights reflecting off the snow white walls and floors. Through twists and turns, up and down stairs, and through door after door after door, finally, Wes and the prisoners arrived inside a room; and right in the middle of the room, was a towering metal cage, standing maybe at ten feet tall and thirteen feet wide. Wes, as well as all of Pyrite Town's people, were forced into the cage, but one person immediately tried to force themselves out by shaking the cage to try and break the bars when the door closed. One of the grunts stood there with his hands at his hips, laughing loudly, saying,

"Haha! I wouldn't do that if I were you," the person suddenly stopped cold in his tracks, "these bars are wired with electricity! One touch and you're getting shocked worse than a raikou's thunderbolt! Haha!" The people all looked at Wes, as if he had done something wrong; indeed, he did none of what they were thinking; how was he supposed to know? He had sealed Pyrite's denizen's fates, when he was captured. Wes just sat down on the floor of the cage, looking back on all the heroism he had accomplished. He defeated Team Snagem and Cipher, he thought for good. He had captured and successfully purified all of the shadow pokemon he had to capture before this, and beaten the Mt. Battle challenge, and received a legendary bird, one that went by the name, "ho-oh"; the very same bird that flew over him after the defeat of Evice. Now what had all of that done to him in the future? Good things don't reflect on good people that often, do they? Sometimes, Nature's Power can be a bitch, given the right circumstances.

5 hours later...

A grunt came into the room, with a tray full of food, and pokeballs. He walked toward the cage, and yelled,

"Here, eat and then divide these pokeballs amongst yourselves; we will test your abilities in the heat of battle, to see if you're worthy enough to live." The grunt set down the tray through the small hole in the cage door, and Wes received it. The grunt walked out of the room, casually. The denizens ate their food, while Wes did not eat anything; he thought, why should he deserve to eat when he just basically killed all of his friends...? Why? The sheriff walked up to him, and gave him a little pep talk,

"Howdy, son. Listen, I know I've been a little 'soft' on all my inmates in the past; when these guys get back into my jail, they're going to wish they'd never messed with me! I'm behind you all the way, buddy! We are going to escape with our lives! Now listen, I've got a plan," Wes listened intently, "okay. The first thing that we're going to do, is as soon as we get to battle each other, you should win (but I'm not going easy on you), and as soon as I win, we knock out the security guards, destroy the cameras, bust a hole to glory, and we're home free! Then we gotta let everyone know that Cipher is back, and immediately let the- MMMMFFF!" The sheriff was interrupted, as Wes pointed up to the camera watching their every move; the cameras were equipped with super-sensitive microphones, which could be heard through the control room. Wes thought as hard as he could... he said that they're going to have to improvise, in a dead-tone volume. Soon, the denizens of Pyrite and Wes divided up the pokeballs amongst each other, and a voice emanated from the PA system,

"Please exit the cage in a single-file line; don't try anything stupid, it will get you killed in a snap. One by one, exit the cage, and all along the front of the door." The people obeyed, with Wes being the last to exit, providing no resistance to the already futile situation he and Pyrite were in. The inmates were guided through rooms and hallways yet again, so that they may be tried in the lair's arena, where they may battle to determine life or death.

The inmates have arrived in the huge arena, with a crowd of Cipher agents cheering, throwing beer and popcorn all over the arena floor, the setting was already unpleasing enough. On a balcony high above, adorned with some of the most sought after materials in the world, out stepped a short, old man in a purple cloak, wearing half-lens glasses, and holding a walking cane that's just fit for his size, at a measly 3 feet tall. The old man stepped on a chair, thanks to one of his assistants with blue hair, and gray and black-colored robes with one blue stripe down the middle. He picked up the microphone up at the balcony rail and announced in a ghastly voice,

"Ladies and gentleman, grunts and admins! Today, Cipher has been reborn to whole new degree! Tonight, one of these lucky prisoners has the chance to live and be a new Cipher Admin, while the rest, shall suffer a gruesome fate, with the houndoom waiting in the dungeon below, to torture them to death..." the crowd made "ooooooooh"s to try and intimidate the denizens of Pyrite and Wes. To some, it worked. Nails fell to the floor at some person's feet, while Wes looked at him with disbelief. The old man continued,

"Our first ever, 'Tournament of Fate', shall commence immediately!" the crowd roared louder than 4 luxray roaring at high volume.

"Pay attention to the jumbotron hanging from the ceiling, for the tournament standings!" the old man said, as the crowd stared at the jumbotron, seeing the tournament standings. The faces of everyone in the 16 jumbling frames, decorated with twin vines, intertwined across the frames. The jumbling continued for a good 30 seconds, until the first four pictures have been decided. Wes was in the fourth frame, and a lone citizen, wearing a light-blue coat, a red winter cap, and wearing black shoes, was in the third frame. It was Rider James, and like Wes, he was a lone wolf with a vehicle to match his suits (and that vehicle happened to be a really shitty hover car). The sheriff's face had been depicted in the first frame, and a woman in purple leather hat, and leather suit and pants, appeared in the second frame. She was a hunter herself, but she preferred gambling with her pokemon more. Her name was Malina, and she was determined to win at any cost. Sheriff Sherle versus Rider Malina, and her vehicle of choice was a stylishly impractical hover car, adorned with decorations all over the place, but painted black and red (this was even worse than James' hover car). The sheriff's car was above all else, a police cruiser. Who cares?

The other side of the bracket was decided, and the tournament was ready to begin. Within minutes, the crowd went nuts over seeing the defeat of Sherles, throwing old candy wrappers, soda cans and bottles, and hard objects at the defenseless sheriff. The first trainers went through their battle fairly quickly; the battles were a one-on-one battle to the death, where no items are allowed to be used, and pokemon get attacked until they draw their last breath. There are no rules, there is no turning back.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Well. The end of another chapter. Remember to do what you guys all love to do! :D**


End file.
